Digimon: Moon's Forgotten Radiance
by Janborra the Forced Rogue
Summary: After many years of searching, Kari and Davis are getting some help. Review sux but still a good read 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th season x-over, has yaoi, please R&R, chapter 2 is up! rated for language, and sexual content.
1. Prologuecharacter names

AN: I don't own Digimon, also here are the names the digimon take in this

Veemon: Vee (first half), Roxas (Second half, yes he is named after KH2)

Gatomon: Rukia (yes, I'm a Bleach fan too)

Devipatamon (used to be Patamon): Michael (first half), Judas (second half)

Gabumon: Kiba (what, it means fang)

Biyomon: Eagle (may change if someone tells me how to say that in Japanese)

Agumon: Bahamut (first thing that came to mind FF fans)

Guillomon: Naruto (MWA HA HA)

Renamon: Sakura (HA HA HA)

Impmon: Damien (because the first thing I thought of when I first saw him was the guy from Snowboard Kids 2)

Callumon: Bryont

Terriermon (Henry's): Byaku Toki (means white rabbit) or Byakuya

Lopmon (Suzie's): Ebony

Terriermon (Willis'): Dante (yes, I know, I should really stop ripping off video games now

Lopmon (Willis'): Mary (but I will never stop)

Wormon: Inori (I was told it means prayer)

**(Simple and Clean by Hikari Utada plays)**

**Digimon: Moon's Forgotten Radiance**

**(song fades out)**

(Theme: The Unforgiven) Prologue

"… _When will we reveal ourselves again?"_

_The scarred Patamon just smiled_

"_Soon, at least before they do,"_

_The dark Patamon's partner smiled as he set his hair back._

"_And will you keep the name you once had," the boy said_

"_No, no longer will I remain in the light, so that name is nothing to me now," said the Patamon_

"_Then what should I call you?"_

"_Just call me… Judas."_

_The boy smiled and laughed ominously._

*******

Vee bolted upright from his sleep. Sweat poured from down as he blinked rapidly in an attempt to wipe his memory of the nightmare that had woken him up so many times from his mind. Every time his eyelids fell over his eyes, the vision of that dark Patamon blazed with clarity in his mind.

He felt two soft paws on his shoulder and turned to see the most beautiful face staring back at him with two amethyst eyes. The eyes and face belonged to Rukia, a Gatomon who'd had his heart from the moment he'd first seen her. Her Ivory fur shone in the moonlight coming from the tent's sunroof, which complemented her eyes even further. She seemed to be worried about him, which was something she didn't seem quite often, seeing as he always seemed to get himself out of whatever trouble he got in.

"Are you okay," Rukia asked when Vee's shallow breathing had calmed a bit and she believed he could form coherent words and sentences. Vee looked at her and smiled quickly. Seeing his smile she quickly looked at the ground and blushed. It was funny, after four years of being alone together with only their human partners for company in the Digital World, they still found these moments when they were alone like this kind of… awkward.

"I'm fine," Vee said in a tone that didn't reassure Rukia at all, "just a dream that's all. I'll go take Davis' watch." He walked out of the tent they were sleeping in and looked at the moon in the sky. He hadn't dared to worry her even more by telling her that it was the same dream he'd been having for a month, but he kind of guessed that she knew. She had quite a knack for seeing behind his lies.

He averted his gaze from the sky and brought it upon his blue claws. A change was coming that he knew would affect the four of them greatly.

What he didn't know, was that it was going to affect a lot more people than he could imagine.

Okay, so that was kinda short, sorry but I'm still working out the kinks for the storyline.

If you hadn't noticed, it is VeeGato, with DaiKari, but here are the rest of the couples just so you know.

RikaxTakato

ImpmonxCallumon (yes, I do use Yaoi)

KenxYolei

TaixSora

RenamonxGuillomon (odd I know, you'll like it though)

TerriermonxLopmon (both couples)

AgumonxBiyomon

PatomonxGatomon (only in flashbacks)

TakeruxHikari (only in flashbacks)


	2. Chapter 1: So It Begins

AN: Sorry if this isn't as good as I want it to be, starting to be effected by writers block. Takato and Rika are the two main characters in this chapter. Please R&R

(Theme: Shiksa [Girlfriend] by Say Anything)Chapter One: So It Begins Again.

Takato gazed out onto the world from his spot from inside his upstairs bedroom. Outside, the world was just beginning to wake from slumber. Bike messengers were making their daily routes, vendors were starting to stock up their supplies for the rest of the day. He knew that on the other side of Odaiba, a young red haired girl that was packing for the same trip he was that day.

She would be calling soon to see if he had everything ready for their trip and he would be reassuring her that all was well. He could almost see her blushing over the idea of them spending a whole two weeks alone together now. No ex-girlfriends or boyfriends to get in their way, no parents, and all the time in the world to be alone together. He sighed as he thought of her name, Rika.

A familiar ringing caught his ear and he opened his phone to continue the conversation they'd been having for the past two weeks.

"Hey babe," he said and a pause told him that she was a bit nervous.

"Hey goggle-head," she returned in a friendly, almost loving tone. He could almost hear the warmth starting to glow in her cheeks. He looked toward the ground and started to smile, it wasn't often that he was the calm and collected one among the two of them.

"Before you ask, I do have everything packed," he started then he decided to name everything he'd packed just to reassure her," magazines for the ride, goggles and sunglasses, clothes, paper and pencils, laptop, cell phone, personal effects."

"What do you mean by that," she said, and he could tell she was flustered," you know, by personal effects." Takato blushed at the thought, did she honestly think that they would, he quickly wiped his mind of the thought and spoke again.

"I-I only meant stuff li-like toothbrushes and cologne, you know, hygiene," he chuckled out, and she was soon laughing awkwardly at her mistake. He stood up and walked to the suitcases he had placed beside the door. He picked them up and held the phone with his shoulders.

Look, I'll be there to pick you up soon, okay, don't worry about a thing."

"The passports?"

"Have them right here Rika," he said, attempting to avert any more tension by calling her 'babe.' She already thought they were going to have a bit too much fun the next two weeks; the last thing he wanted things to be was awkward. Especially if what she was thinking they'd do did happen.

"I'll see you when you pick me up."

"Yeah," he said, then he thought since the whole conversation had been awkward, he should just go ahead and say what's on his mind," see you there, Dream Girl."

He thought he could hear her laugh normally for the first time in years.

***

Takato looked sat on the hood of his canary yellow Pontiac GT as he waited for Rika to come down the walkway of her humble abode. When she passed by her fence, he decided to stand up and hold open the door and motion for her to get in. She slid inside and when he jumped in the driver's side she grabbed his hand firmly to tell him that she had something on her mind.

At a look from Takato, Rika decided to let go of the thought and turn toward the window, the conversation would begin soon enough. They drove for a while in awkward silence until finally Takato slowed the car to a stop outside the park where they had ended their battle with the D-reaper ten years before.

He turned the keys in the ignition to shut off the car and turned to see her mere inches from his face. Her emerald eyes shone with the same question they'd had during the start of the drive.

"What is it," Takato said, taking her hand and holding it carefully in his. He knew that she'd wanted to talk to him for a while, but he couldn't imagine what it was about until now. So Henry was right, she did want to… okay, not the best thought with her so close.

"Well," she started, her cheeks blazing pink as the blood rushed to her face," I was kind of wondering how you felt about me." She started to blush even harder as she turned her face to the floor of his car as if admiring its leather interior. She was obviously new to opening up to him like this.

Well, it wasn't like he was used to it either. They'd been nearing couple status for four years again, but every time that they got the kind of seclusion needed for this conversation, it never seemed to be. Time was too short, one of their friends would get in the way, or Ryo or Jerry (their respective exes) would ruin things for them.

"That depends," Takato said, deciding it was best to see what would happen to ruin the moment this time," how do you feel about me?" She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking at him with those emerald eyes that pleaded for him to elaborate.

I mean," Takato continued," I know that you like me, but I'm not entirely sure if you only like me as a friend, or much more. We've both been around each other more and more for the last four years, ever since the whole Jeri incident." She smiled as he took his hand and caressed her leg.

"Well," she started, and he knew she was finally going though with it completely for the first time," the position of …boyfriend is still open, Ryo definitely had his…chances." She returned to looking at the floor as she waited for him to get over the shock of her actually asking him to be her boyfriend. Without knowing it she had leaned forward even more, until her forehead was against his. She blushed as she realized exactly how close she was to him, but didn't move.

Will you tell me your answer?"

Takato used his free hand (the other was still planted firmly on her leg) to lightly grab her chin and pull her face to his as he placed her lips on hers. When he parted his lips from hers, he smiled at her shocked expression. For the first time since he'd known her, she was speechless.

"Goggle-head," Rika started, but she soon found herself barely able to breathe as he leaned forward and held her in a strong embrace.

"You know babe," Takato whispered in her ear, making breathing an impossible task for her," I've been wanting to do that for four years."

AN: Yeah, I know, so cute, but not very informative, don't worry, all will be revealed soon, next chapter is about Davis and Kari, as well as Vee (Roxas) and Rukia. Also, don't worry, the tamer's digimon will return in chapter three, I just wanted to get the Takato and Rika storyline out of the way. Please R&R, oh, and if you hadn't noticed by now, each chapter has a theme song.

Fun Facts (the first one, I'll be doing this in all my stories from here on): This chapter was originally to have Takato and Rika going to college together and already dating. However, after much internal debate, I decided to send them on a trip to Key West in Florida, where Alice and Henry will be, as well as some of the original digidestined and Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi of the frontier season. Also, Yamaki is revealed to be Yamato, and the whole reason for his organization that monitors the digital world is Takeru and Michael's disappearance ten years before. That's also how long Davis and Kari and their partners have been in the Digital world searching, I will elaborate on the reasons for Takeru's disappearance in the next chapter.

Till then, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger Than Fiction

AN: Special thanks goes to these writers who gave me input for their stories

The Forgotten Dragon: loving your reviews, your story and many others helped make me figure out where to go with this. Also, thanks for giving me permission to use your Blood Burst Exveemon for later battles. I also have an anti version of it called the Soul Burn Exveemon if you'd like to use it. If you do decide to use it I'll explain how it look in a Private Message so that your VeeGato story can have an ultra powerful version of Vee that seemed more controlled than Blood Burst.

Lord Pata: My conversation with you on the ups and downs of Takeru and Michael/Judas' conversion to the dark side and the Daikari and VeeGato storyline was very… interesting to say the least. However, all input, positive or negative, is good. Also, something you brought to my attention, I said in the last chapter that Davis and Kari had been searching for Takeru for ten years, but the prologue said four, that was because the time has skipped ahead. The dreams Vee/Roxas is having started four years after they started searching, and also, it has actually been 16 yrs since Takeru and Michael ran away.

As well as all other reviewers of Digimon: Moon's Forgotten Radiance. Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy XD

Oh, and if you're Twiligous (meaning you treat Twilight like a bible or some other religious artifact) you may not like my Twilight blasphemy in this chapter.

_This is flashbacks._

_This is dreams._

**This is character thought.**

Just so you know…

(Theme for chapter 2: With You (reanimation version. by Linkin Park)

Chapter 2: Stranger Than Fiction

"I hate this book," the brown haired Kari said as she threw her copy of Eclipse on the ground in front of her. Her companion, the dark haired Davis, just smiled as he shuffled a deck of playing cards in his hands. It was not unlike her lately to throw these fits over how she and Bella Swan had much in common.

1. They both had someone special in their lives that they would do anything for, while someone else who was the total opposite of that person who was totally screwing things up for them. 2. They knew the outcome of both of the choices laid out before them, and hated that both ends were so enticing.

Kari looked at Davis and saw that his face was still beaming with sarcastic pleasure. He really was impressed on how long she'd remained angry this time though. Something must have occurred to her this time, and he knew he would have to ask her sooner or later. After all, he was her Edward, and like the real Cullen beast, he couldn't read Kari's mind either.

"Okay, what is it this time," he pressed, knowing that once he asked her something, she would be unable to do anything but answer him. He was often amused beyond comparison at the amount of trust she had with him in these things.

"You know how it is, this stupid book seems so much like my life right now." Kari smiled as she looked at him and blushed intensely at how he seemed to make her defenses fall like that. It was one of the things that made her love him, ever since that day when Takeru left. Then her thoughts went to T.K. and she started to feel a deep pain in her heart for her former friend, the Jacob in her current situation, and how much pain she had placed on him the last they saw each other.

_Takeru held her hand lightly as everyone else danced around in Mimi's living room, which had been fashioned specifically for this Christmas party. Kiba was in the corner alone, as Bahamut and Eagle stood dancing together in the middle of the crowd. Joe and Mimi were also trying to dance, but Joe couldn't actually get the moves down. Inori was trying to impress Mary (Willis' lopmon) much to the discontent of Dante._

_Michael and Rukia were also dancing but it was more secluded than the others were. Vee sat in a small corner and watched them both enviously._

"_I need to talk to you Kari," Davis said as he walked from his spot beside Ken, who was busy snogging with Yolei to notice the sudden lack of Davis' presence._

"_What about," Kari said as he took her free hand and started to pull her away from Takeru, who amazingly just let him have her. He knew she would come back to him. Davis led Kari outside, where the snow was falling heavily upon them. When he finally stopped, he let go of her hand and started to walk a few steps from her in order to say what he needed to say._

"_Kari, I know how you feel about T.K., so I'm going to give up trying to make you mine."_

"_You couldn't tell me this in there," she said as she shivered quietly. He started to come closer to her, but then decided it would be best to keep a distance for what he was about to say. _

"_I could have, but I wanted to do this privately. That way I wouldn't have to hear everyone else's talk about this, Vee's going to tell Rukia the same thing later. So you won't have to put up with us any longer."_

"_Now why would I want that," Kari said, as she moved closer to him, then she noticed why he didn't want to come closer, there above their heads now was the too familiar figure of mistletoe. She blushed at what she knew had to come next._

_She leaned closer and kissed him, because it was tradition and she didn't want to break it. However, she soon found herself unable to stop kissing him. She couldn't explain it, but something was holding her to him, yet it wasn't him. His hands lay dormant at his sides, almost as if he were… afraid of kissing her like this._

_When she reluctantly pulled back from him, she couldn't help but blush and look at the white snow lying on the ground as he stood with his arms still at his sides. He looked up with an anxious expression and she followed his gaze to see Takeru standing close by. His face was a mixture of betrayal and anger. He ran off with Kari following him, but he got to Mimi's computer before she could catch him and soon had lost him._

_While she sat alone that night, Davis sat beside her with his arms wrapped around her shoulder. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment, then decided to bring her face to his and press his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while, marking the night where Hope was lost to the Digidestined._

_***_

"_They will reveal themselves soon," the boy said worriedly. _

_The Devipatamon flew from side to side, as if pacing in midair," we cannot let them get to him first. If his memories return and he sees what power he can truly have. It could have dire consequences."_

"_Surely you could just delete him now?"_

"_Yes, but I was hoping that they wouldn't find him so fast, or that they would even be released. I was hoping for our rise to power to be swift and easy. Then we can take what we want."_

"_Including those two?"_

"_You can have yours, mine will never take me again with what I intend to do."_

_A bright light shone around the Devipatamon and his figure was soon replaced by that of a dark and menacing red Exveemon. The new digimon laughed menacingly._

_What a fitting form to destroy Roxas with."_

"_Should I go with you?"_

"_No, I shall go alone. It'll be easier to battle that way."_

"_Very well."_

_***_

Vee opened his eyes wearily. He was used to the dreams by now after twelve years of having them. **This time that Judas fellow is going after some Roxas guy, hope he knows that Roxas belongs to some weird group of really powerful digimon, **he thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he remembered what the other dreams had been about. The other Veemon who made Vee look like a Dormon (AN: my own creation, will explain at bottom).

A shuffling beside him told him that Rukia had shifted to a more comfortable sleeping position, seeing as how she was sleeping on the unmoving ground. He turned his gaze to her and found himself once again enamored by his beauty. Her snow white fur shined with a different elegance in the light from the first rays of the day's sun. He smiled as he thought of how beautiful he thought she was.

Another sound from outside the tent told him that Kari and Davis were awake, and also that Kari was having her weekly rant about that damned book. He sighed as Rukia woke groggily.

"That time of the week huh," Rukia said as she listened to Davis reassuring Kari that all would be fine and that the book meant nothing," you know, she's got a point, that book is just a little too much like our lives right now for my liking."

"I know, but you should see the silver lining in that, you both know that the other book ends with Bella getting her happily ever after," Vee said in order to get cheer her up a bit.

"Yeah after nearly dieing from childbirth, having that mutt fall in love with her kid, oh and let's not forget the Volturi," Rukia said grumpily, letting her partner's mood infect her," let's just say that I don't like the idea of those things happening to me and Kari."

Vee just smiled a sarcastic smile and Rukia cracked him over the head playfully for not being serious. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion, and then he pulled back quickly, letting his arms fall back to his sides solemnly. He pointed his eyes toward the ground, she tried to get him to push forward, but he just ignored her advances.

"Don't," Vee said as he gave her a pained look of sorrow and a hope for forgiveness," I'm sorry, but you and I both know what's stopping me from going that far."

"You also know that I chose you," Rukia said, kissing him passionately until he turned his head away," I don't even know why we keep looking for Michael anymore when both Kari and I have chose you and Davis."

"It's because he's a friend," Vee said angrily, turning back to Rukia with a masque of pain," and I'll be damned if I ever turn my back on my friends. That's one of my crests and I'm going to uphold it, and you know that you couldn't stand the thought of giving up on them either. We both have our reasons for the continuing search."

Rukia sighed and took his hand in hers, she was about to kiss him once again when a large explosion outside of the tent told them that something was definitely up. They ran outside and saw the large red and black Exveemon from Vee's dream.

"It's been so long," the Blood Burst Exveemon said," guess now's as good a time as ever to unleash my fury."

AN: Hah, cliffhanger, and what's more, the next chapter will be about Takato, Rika, and Henry getting their Digimon back. Mwa ha ha, yes I am that evil…

Fun Fact (the second one XD): This chapter was originally never to have existed; in fact the story was actually never to have Daikari or Veegato at all. Ok, it was, but that wasn't supposed to happen until halfway through the chapter. Also, none of the characters were originally supposed to turn evil, but instead fight Pokemon/Digimon hybrids brought about by the group known as the 'Nocturnals.' They will still be in the story, just not with Pokemon, and their first member will reveal himself soon during the Judas/Vee battle.

Also, a dormon is a digimon that I created after watching Alice in Wonderland 2010. It is a small digimon that can turn itself into a small wisp of flame, so naturally it's pretty weak. Its champion level is a digimon called Bandermon, which looks a lot like the new bandersnatch and it has these attacks

1: Burning Torch (just turns it into a large flame)

2: Soul Flame (sends a giant fireball at enemy)

Its ultimate level is a Hattamon which looks like a human sit a giant helmet that has these attacks:

Blizzard Cross (creates ice armor that it uses to fight hand to hand)

Frozen Spirits (sends massive shards of ice at opponent in order to do major damage to enemy)

Its special digivolution (biomerge in future cases) is called Thackinsmon which is a huge anthropomorphic beast with brown fur, white rabbit ears, and a waistcoat armor that holds his ultimate weapon (a giant stopwatch.) I won't tell you this one's attacks because I want to keep it a secret until I reveal the Tamer-Digimon combo I have with it.

Till then, please R&R, your reviews make the chapters come faster (almost as if by magic 0.o)

---The mistkeeper


	4. Chapter 3: The Sins We Must Atone For

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my best friends, Beth and Cody. I'm really going through a hard time in my life, and you two have been very understanding about everything… unlike some of those rednecks at our school who hate me because of my ideas.

Also, thanks goes out to these reviewers for letting me pour my soul out to them.

The Forgotten Dragon

Lord Pata

Guizel the Human Buizel

Thank you all for everything.

_To the love of my life…_

_This chapter is for you…_

_Though we may never be together…_

_My love shall still burn…_

_Je Taime my dear…_

_I will always love you._

Theme for chapter 3: Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode

Chapter 3: The Sins We Must Atone For

So this was the chaos of Spring Break. Taichi and Sora somehow had made it through the mass of confused faces throughout the airport that they had landed on in Key West and now stood outside on a sidewalk near the airport, waiting for their old friends to appear and take them to their destination. Tai sat down and pulled out a cigarette and after placing it in his mouth, he started to rummage through his pockets in his leather jackets for a lighter.

"Dammit," Tai said when he failed to find one," this is why I hate to fly normally. Why couldn't Eagle just bring us?"

Sora was about to speak when she was suddenly stopped by a familiar person. He was holding out a Zippo towards Tai, almost as if searching for forgiveness, his long blonde hair covered the sides of his face. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark shades, but Sora found she knew they just had to be that familiar shade of blue that she knew from so long ago. Yamato now stood before them, asking forgiveness for everything he'd done.

Bryont watched the humans drive their cars with melancholy from the side of a country road in Orlando. He sighed as he let his ear wings flop outwards in a relaxed pose. His mind wandered and he found himself reminiscing of the years before.

He had joined a group of digimon called the 'Servers' five years previously when a Guillomon friend of his named Naruto had visited him and explained that he and the one Bryont loved were Servers that worked for the Americana Sector. In hopes of one day meeting the boy that filled every moment of his dreams, Bryont had joined in order to get a mission like this one. However, the true details of this mission tainted what should have been a good mood for Bryont.

Four weeks ago, Bryont's sector had been attacked by a weird digimon, and in order to save himself, Bryont had to make the trip to the human world. A week after he had gotten their, he had been told via email from the digital world to the human world that he was to meet with the destined digimon and their human partners to explain what had happened. He had taken the job and worked furiously the next days to set up a rendezvous point and time for the chosen digimon and their tamers to meet and learn of the attack.

He had chosen Key West because it was a place all the humans would love, and the fact that it was in America meant that the Americana Sector would have to send a digimon to join him as a diplomat. Now he was waiting for that diplomat, hoping that it would be the one he was hoping to meet after ten years of being apart.

Bryont sighed as he began to fidget with a gauntlet resting upon his wrist, and his form instantly changed from that of a Calumon to a human man. His ear wings were replace with long white hair that flowed freely in the breeze, his emerald eyes were now smaller than before, and the mark on his body that symbolized the light he'd inherited now rested on his arm as if it were just some tattoo.

He started towards the road when he saw a large motorcycle making its way down the road, stopping in front of him as the rider lifted off his helmet to reveal a gruff face with short brown hair. The man took one look at Bryont with his blue eyes and shook his head sarcastically.

"What's your name," Bryont asked the man.

"I can't tell you that," the man said, holding out a spare helmet, his familiar voice spiking Bryont's thoughts," all you need to know is that I'm from the Americana Servers, I'm your diplomat."

"What kind of digimon are you," Bryont said, taking the helmet and hiking onto the bike," could you tell me that?"

"No, just stop asking so many questions and hold on." Bryont nodded and they drove on towards their destination.

When they arrived at the mansion in which the meeting was chosen to take place in, Bryont hopped off the bike, changing back into a Calumon. The man merely kept his balance on the bike as he took his helmet off.

"Now I'm up to asking questions," the man said as he watched Bryont fumble with the helmet. Bryont was obviously having a hard time getting the helmet over the ears. **Just like old times** the man thought as he pulled the helmet off of Bryont and sat it on the back of the bike.

"Ok, first things first, I want to know if you know an Impmon named Damien. I was kinda hoping to meet him on this mission." Bryont said as he rubbed his ears from the rough way the man had pulled off the helmet.

"No, never heard of him," the man said, rubbing his hand through his brown hair," why you asking."

"Because I kinda, well I," Bryont started, then he rubbed the back of his head as he felt the flurry of heat fill his cheeks," well, I kinda love him."

The man contemplated this before looking at Bryont and asking," What do you mean by love. We talking the kinda love you have for a friend or the other kind of love?"

"That last one, I fell in love with him ten years ago, and I can't stop thinking about him. I was even going to ask him to marry me in the digital world if I met up with him on this mission."

Before the man could say anything, he suddenly stopped himself, a thick fog was forming around them. One look from the man and Bryont got the hint, this was going to get ugly. Bryont tore toward the mansion where the meeting was to take place, hoping that the destined digimon and their partners were there.

"Well, you're quite early," the man said to someone inside the mist, fidgeting with his own gauntlet and becoming an Impmon," I was under the impression that you were coming in a week."

"Things have changed," a deep voice returned.

"We are here now," a more feminine voice assisted.

"Where are the tamers," a young, almost excited voice asked.

The Impmon smiled, now all the destined digimon had returned.

Takato stared dumbfounded at the sight before him. Yamaki stood in the center of the large den of the mansion in which he and his friends were spending spring break, an unknown group of people that were about in their late twenties to early thirties standing in different parts of the room, all looking at him accusingly. Then there were three young kids that Takato could discern were only about eighteen years old. Finally, Yamaki broke the silence.

"I know that some of you are wondering why you are here," he started, looking towards Takato, Rika, Henry, Alice, and the youngest ones," and some of you here know the reason and don't want to hear anymore of it. Everything will be explained soon."

As he finished, Bryont came bursting in through the door, out of breath as if he'd just run a marathon. He looked around to see the chosen digimon's partners, however, the chosen ones themselves had not made it yet. Well, not all of them, the frontiersman were technically digimon so.

Almost as soon as Bryont began to speak, the door of the foyer slamming open cut him off, revealing the chosen digimon who were absent. The first to enter were Bahamut and Eagle, they were followed by Sakura and Naruto, who were walking side by side with their hands intertwined lovingly. Byakuya came in next, talking to Kabuto about some sort of technological advancements.

The young man, who was smiling as if he'd finally returned home after a long and tedious trip, followed them all. His face shined bright as he caught the faces of all the chosen digimon's partners, until he realized that they were missing a very important pair.

"Where are they," the man said, looking beseechingly at Yamaki, when all he got in reply was a downward glance from Yamaki the man continued," what happened to them?"

"They're dead, have been for three years, it was a boating accident."

Bryont looked around to see whom it was that the man was speaking of. All of the digimon's partners were there: Naruto had Takato, Rika had Sakura. Then he remembered who wasn't, or rather, who didn't seem to be, there. Bryont looked at the man that he now knew was Damien with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"You can change back now Damien, please."

Damien complied, and Bryont tackled him, kissing him deeply, pulling back in order to kiss his neck. Then Damien pulled Bryont away, his smiling face still tainted from the news of his tamers' death.

"You've still got a mission buddy," Damien said, then he pulled Bryont into a hug, the silence seeming to envelop them both as they embraced," don't worry, we can get reacquainted tonight Bryont," Damien finished, whispering the last words softly in Bryont's left ear. It was still enough to make Bryont blush fiercely.

"Okay," Bryont said loudly as he replace Yamaki as the centerpiece of the room," some of you know most of what I'm about to explain, but just bare with me, the Tamers and Frontiersmen still don't know of the incidents leading up to the need for the Servers.

Sixteen years ago, subject Takeru ran from the human world to seek refuge in the digital world," Bryont started, using his gauntlet to show the image of Takeru from 16 years before," four digimon known as Vee, Rukia, Inori, and Raiden, went in search of him in the digital world. Their partners went in search as well, but no results have turned up the entire time of the search. That was until four weeks ago. A Devipatamon who we believe to be the partner of Takeru attacked my Server's station, decimating it. I was one of the only survivors, and that was because I took the trip to the human world to escape."

Damien put his hand on Bryont's shoulder and pulled him close, then he looked at everyone in the room and said," that's all Bryont has to say, Yamato will explain the rest."

"Who's Yamato," Takato asked as Naruto and Sakura walked towards Rika and himself. Damien's answer was a mere head nod toward Yamaki, and Takato instantly understood.

"To elaborate on the disappearance of my brother Takeru," he started, looking at Takato and Rika as if speaking mostly to them," He left 16 years ago, as Bryont had said, it was around Christmas time. When I'd told my mother and father what had happened they couldn't take it. I wasn't there when my father decided life wasn't worth it, and when he decided to end his and my mother's lives, and I'm glad I wasn't. About a month after Takeru left, his Patamon, Michael, left as well."

After Michael disappeared, the portals to the digital world began to close, and four of our friends, the humans Bryont told you about, left to continue the search. They were stuck there for quite some time, and that was when I decided to start the Servers and use them to monitor the digital world and all of its connected activity to the human world. 10 years ago, however, I was able to make contact with Davis and Kari. They had made it back when the D-Reaper tried to destroy everything. They were happy together, and decided to continue the search even if it wasn't for their old reasons. I haven't made contact with them since, which is much to Tai's discontent."

"If you hadn't let my sister and Davis go back like that," the man that was obviously Tai said," I wouldn't be so pissed off at you." Takato noticed that he had short, spiky brown hair and green eyes, the jersey he wore told Takato that he was a soccer player.

"You have all the reason in the world to be pissed off Tai," Yamato said," but it's not like I was going to stop them from going through with a mission that they'd all intention to finish."

Tai made to say something, but Takato got up and walked into the middle of the room so that all attention was diverted to him. He looked around at the now silent Yamato and Taichi, then noticed Rika looking at him lovingly. Apparently she liked it when he acted like a leader.

AN: That's enough for this part of chapter 3, next part will come next update, I just really have too much in this chapter to limit it into one section so… R&R as always

Fun Fact: The Damien and Bryont storyline was something that I wanted to work with ever since I started to write Yaoi, I just love the idea of the tough acting softy falling for the softy that can really kick ass.


End file.
